I Confused You!
by imapinay
Summary: Trust me, It's confusing for both the reader, the author, and the characters inside. You have been warned.


YO YO YO. I'm a little late on the luminous arc thing, but its been my obsession lately. And im sitting here on my butt and there arent a lot of luminous arc fanfics. :( why? and so when theres a need for more, im there! haha :D i suck at writing but the more the merrier right? and for those who actually read the things the writers put before the actual story, thank you! i dont own any of the characters, duh. well enjoy. -imapinay

* * *

"Shoot!"

"What's wrong Lucia?"

Lucia, the Dawn Witch, who was momentarily helpless, was quickly saved by a young boy who had defeated the monster about to attack.

"N-Nothing was wrong! I didn't need your help Alph!"

Alph, the average looking teenage young boy was starting to worry about the Witch he had just helped. Quickly thinking about the situation, he realized.

"You're out of MP?"

"Y-Yeah.."

Alph handed Lucia a Magi-Soda, who reluctantly took the item.

"Well why are you just standing there? There's still a battle going on you know!"

"Well WHO was about to be attacked. WHO was out of MP?"

"Oh sh-shut up."

* * *

-CLANG CLANG

10 minutes through fighting

-WHOOOOSH-

10 MORE minutes through fighting

* * *

"Weeeeeell we're done now riiiiiiiiiight?"

"Yeah! Great work Vivi!"

The lazy Sky Witch was well complimented by Mavi, the Nature Witch.

"No, we have not won yet. My intelligence tells me other wise. There is a monster lurking around somewhere, waiting for a chance to take revenge."

Saki, the swift, intelligent ninja, was almost always right, and right now, she seemed very confident, and she was right.

"L-Lucia! Behind you!"

"What?"

As the witch turned around, there, a cerberus popped out and was surely about to bite the witch's head clean off, right then and there...

"WOAAAAH!"

The witch stumbled and fell, and had nothing to defend herself with. But then...

-CHOMP-

"ALPH!/BROTHER!"

The Witches and the Garden Children yelled together.

"Ouch. You little-"

"ROAAAAAAR!"

-SLICE-

"Are you guys alright? Lucia? Alph?"

Luckily, Saki was able to react fast enough before the cerberus ate Alph's arm.

"I'm fine!" said Alph, with a grin.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy, because he was. A wound pierced into his right arm two inches deep by sharp teeth, and the wound was all over his upper arm.

"...Alph..."

"Yeah Lucia? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"You idiot... How can you say that, and your arm..."

"What? I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Be more careful next time okay? I'll protect you always, It's my duty"

"O-Okay.."

"Hey Cecille! Can you check if Lucia is okay?"

"Okay sure!"

The Twilight Witch went over to Lucia and began to look for any injuries or pains.

* * *

"Well you have a few minor cuts, but other than that you should be fine." Cecille said with a smile.

"Thank you Cecille."

"Oh, one more thing before we head back Lucia."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You should... Calm down a little before we go..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your cheeks are still bright red." Cecille whispered, and then winked.

"WHAT? Cecille!"

Lucia turned away, and tried everything to stop her face from becoming any more red, but with every attempt, Lucia looked at Cecille, and Cecille just giggled.

"Cecille!" Lucia whined, and finally gave up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what? I have nothing to say!"

"Do you like Alph?"

"W-WHAT? What kind of a question is that?"

"Your cheeks..." Cecille stated, and then pointed.

"MMPH... Let's head back now. Whether or not my cheeks are red."

"Oooookaaay." Cecille said, giggling.

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Alph said, running over to the two girls.

"Walking." Lucia said, rushing past Alph before he could see her face.

"Is she alright Cecille?"

"She'll be fine Alph. No worries. YOU on the other hand need a little help." Cecille said, looking at Alph's arm.

"No I think I'll be fine. No worries Cecille."

"Alph your so stubborn."

"I agree. Alph go rest up and recover. We might need you again soon. In your best condition." said Saki, looking a worried.

"Mmmph.. Fine.." Alph walked into the witch inn and plopped down onto a bed, soon to be tended by Cecille and Mel.

* * *

_UGHH. I want to talk to Alph too!_

At the door of Alph's room, stood Lucia, peeking in occasionally at the three sharing a conversation, and laughter.

"MMMMPH!"

Lucia walked away, jumped a few times, and walked back to the door and peeked in.

"Well if you want to go in, go in. Alph would probably want that too."

"WOAH! ...Saki?"

"Cecille told me you had a thing for Alph. Hahah."

"W-WHAT? N-NO WAY! NOT THAT IMPULSIVE-"

"Lucia? Saki? What's up?"

"Oh, Hi Alph." said Saki, winking at Lucia, whose face seemed more... Red... (If that's possible)

"Saki, you look nice today. Hahaha what's new?"

"You tell me Alph" Saki said grinning.

_Ugh. Why can everyone else get a decent conversation with him, but not me. Stupid emotions. Hey... Alph never said "You look nice today" to anyone before.. ! Does have a thing for Saki? I have to keep an eye on her..._

"Well, you have your hair down today."

"Yes."

"You aren't wearing your usual ninja clothing."

"Yes."

"Mmm... Is that all?"

"Nope."

"Well, what else is new?"

"Well I'll whisper it to you, so no one else can hear it. I don't want them to know."

"Sure..?"

_WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT? She's so close to his face! MMMMMPH..._

Lucia was totally angered, and Cecille giggled from afar, along with Leon, whose actions were closely watched by Nikolai.

As Saki began to speak, Alph turned a completely different shade of red from Lucia's. Saki smiled at Alph, and walked away toward Cecille and Leon.

_Okay, I definitely need to know what's going on. C'mon Lucia, you can do this. It's not like you've had other problems talking to Alph before..._

Lucia stood up from the table she sat at with Claire, and walked over to Alph, whose wound was surprisingly healing quickly.

"H-Hey Alph!"

"Hi Lucia. What's up? You seem different lately."

"Really? How so..?"

"Well you've been really jumpy, and you seem to be ignoring me lately. Did I do something wrong?"

_That is totally the opposite you moron._

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. Twice. On the same day. It's pretty amazing."

"Haha, it's nothing really. After all, I-"

"Yeah, I know, It's your duty as my rym."

"Well that too, but what I wanted to say was, umm never mind. Hehe.."

Lucia stared at Alph as a sweat drop formed and fell.

"What did Saki tell you earlier?"

"W-What?"

"I saw you two talking. She said something, and you turned red. What did she tell you?"

"Well... She just told me someone liked me... A lot.."

_NO WAY. NO WAY! NO WAY!_

"..."

"Did I say something wrong..?"

"N-No, continue.."

"Well, when she said that, and walked away, I thought about it. For a while."

"So... Did you come to a conclusion?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Well, that's good. You should tell her then. Well good luck. See you later."

"N-No, wait.. I want to tell you something."

_*Badum Badum* Wait.. *Badum Badum* Really..?_

"Oh, s-sure."

"Lucia..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"How am I supposed to tell Saki that I love her?"

_Wait what...? /3_

"O-Oh, uh, well..."

Lucia's eyes began to fill with tears and she was about to run, but before that could happen...

"A-Alph?"

Alph had embraced Lucia, laughing.

"H-HEY! Get off me you jerk!"

Lucia was pounding on Alph, squirminng to get away from him, but he had a strong hug.

"Hahaha I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Huh? Just get away from me!"

"You still don't get it?"

"GET WHAT?"

Alph whispered into Lucia's ear three words.

"_I Love You_"

"What..? WHAT?"

"Hahaha"

"SMOOTH DUDE! SMOOTH." Leon came over smiling, and clapping.

"Thanks Leon. Hehe.." Alph said, grinning real big, still in an embrace with Lucia.

"I told you my plan wouldn't fail Alph." Saki said, feeling proud of herself.

"Haha yea, I owe it to you too Saki. You're a genius."

"What..? What's going on? Alph, really, get off me." Lucia, still ignored by Alph, was horribly confused.

After hearing enough of this nonsense, Lucia finally said something.

"Alph, stop ignoring me, and get away from me. This is weird."

"Haha well have you realized what happened?" Alph had finally answered Lucia's continuous request.

"Let me see, Saki told you that I had a big crush on you?"

"Yep."

"And you had a big crush on me too?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So she came up with a plan to get us together, and that's what this is."

"Yup!"

"Clever."

"Thank you Lucia." said Saki, butting into the conversation.

"ALPH, REALLY, GET OFF ME NOW. I know you can hear me saying this, now stop ignoring me just to piss me off."

"I'm not ignoring you. Maybe I like hugging you."

_This guy..._

"You are so corny."

"Thanks."

* * *

"It's okay Saki, you did a good thing... Don't feel sad."

"Yeah, I guess so, but don't you feel a little jealous too Cecille?"

"Well Alph can pick whoever he likes, besides, Lucia's a nice girl."

"Yep! She's hot too!"

"What..?" said Saki.

"L-LEON?" said Saki&Cecille in unison.

"Hahaha. You girls are funny. Alph is cool, but the hot stuff is right here!" Leon said with a grin.

-Slap-

"O-Ow. Okay geez."

* * *

"Vivi, are you really okay with Lucia and Alph..?" Mavi asked curiously.

*Pop* "Huh what?" *Snore*

"Never mind."

* * *

Theo says... BROTHER LOVES LUCIA!

* * *

WOW. In this fanfic i kind of confused myself. Well for those who read to the end, thanks. Sorry it was really laaame. Like i had warned, I fail at writing. And plus i didnt even know how to end it properly. fail. haha SORRY! :D


End file.
